Beyond the Cameras
by Mystery2000
Summary: This is basically how Katniss and Rue saw eachother before the games.Basically things the camera didn't get.Like Rue's feelings in the Capitol. I've tried pretty hard, but I really enjoy constructive critisism to help me get better. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. Suzanne Collins does.**

**(Rue's P.O.V)**

Wow. I just finished watching the other reapings. That girl, Katniss looks really nice. Not to mention brave after what she did for her sister. I wish someone had volunteered for me. My eyes begin to water as I think about how me, little, vulnerable Rue won't make it through the games. I walk around the huge capitol room. I wipe my eyes every 5 seconds, I want to see my family again…my mom, my sisters,my dad, they need me! I run to my bed and cry. It was my first year. If I had known I was going to get picked I would have at least tried to get stronger. Or bigger. Or even braver. But no. Now look at me, I'm a mess. I wipe my eyes and walk to Thresh's room. He's always been like an older brother to me. He opens the door as soon as I knock.

"Hi Rue." he says. I begin to cry. "Please don't let me die out there. I want to see my family!" I cried. He hugged me, he knows deep down that I'm not coming out. Still, he says "I promise you will, Rue. Don't worry." I leave his kind embrace and go back to my bedroom. Right before I enter I see Katniss. I slightly blush as she waves, I wave a tiny wave back to her. She smiles and we both enter our rooms. I can't believe I just saw Katniss! I get on a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. I try lay down for hours before I finally get any sleep.

**(Katniss's P.O.V.)**

Oh my gosh. Poor little Rue. I just started to watch reaping after reaping once I entered my room. I saw the little girl before I walked up to my room. I feel so bad. All I see in her is Prim. Other than her brown skin and hair, she looks like her in all ways possible. She looks sweet, calm, kind, and gentle. I begin to cry. I quickly wipe away tears. No, I can't do this. I'm Katniss Everdeen, I don't cry. Well, I do but I can't. Not now, I have to be strong for Prim. And my mom. I see my fellow tributes. They all look threatful. Especially District 2 this year. Cato is really good with a sword, while that girl…Clove I think is horribly good with knives. Oh well. I have a thought. A horrible one. Good and bad. What if I…no. I can't do that. What if I made an alliance with Rue. She would have a longer life, by like, 5 days maybe. Still, I don't need to grow attached. That is the last thing I need. Never again will I love something only to lose it. My father already left me. Still, it's not like the mine explosion was his fault. They happen all the time in District 12.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming :) I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**(Rue's P.O.V.)**

I got almost no sleep last night. Sure, I fell asleep for about 2 hours. Still, what good does 2 hours do when you're going into a huge fight to the death. I had a horrible nightmare.

_I'm happily running around a field with deer, squirrels, and many other animals. My friends and family are there, too. All of a sudden the clear blue sky grows cloudy. The sky goes black. A huge clap of thunder follows a big flash of lightning. Everyone's happy faces change to worried, nervous looks. The sky becomes un cloudy again, and we're all happy. The, out of the blue comes a tornado. "Mom! Dad!" I cry. Then…I'm alone. Everyone else was sucked up into that horrible tornado…gone from my dream…no my life __**forever.**_

I wake up, my sheets are wet from sweat and are on the ground. "Please", I think to myself…"don't let me think about the dream." Normally, the dream wouldn't be so bad. But this isn't normal. I'm not in a fight to the death every day. I get up, change and brush my teeth. I was going to take a shower but there are so many controls and I don't want to miss breakfast.

I walk down to see Thresh, my mentor, and some avoxes. I can't believe it! They have almost every food under the sun. Bananas, mangos, cereal, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and a whole lot more! I go sit in a soft chair next to Thresh. The table is so high, and I'm so short. I have to go get pillows to sit on. Much better. Still, no matter how many pillows I sit on Thresh or my mentor have to reach what I want for me.

"Okay, today are your interviews. Rue, I want you to act sweet, cute, and innocent. Thresh…um… just be Thresh. Remember, don't let the cameras get to your head." my mentor says. "Okay." Thresh and I say in unison. We both get up, I out my pillows back, and we leave.

About an hour later I was told to go to my stylist. "Ah yes, I know exactly what I can do with you. " he said to me. His helpers filed my nail, combed my hair, painted my nails, put a bow in my hair, and made many more changes. Finally, my main stylist came in with a blue dress. It had puffy sleeves and flowers on the waistband. It was beautiful. "Here you go, Rue. You'll love it!" He's right. I did.

I was scared but I mainly tried to play it sweet and cute. Every once in a while, I would kind of have a mini freak out session and stop talking. The last question really got to me with making me scared. "So, Rue…" Ceaser says. "Who do you fear most? I'm just asking, I mean, who seems like the greatest threat to you?" he asks. I look around and see the careers, probably betting on who I'm most scared of. Honestly, Cato. So that's who I say. "Well, everyone is pretty dangerous, but I have to say Cato." I reply. Then I almost regret it. He gives me a mean, dark smile smirk thing. One that says, _in that case-you're first._

"Well, that's it, Rue!" Ceaser announces, ending the interview. "Thank you for having me!" I say with a smile. I wave at the audience sweetly and exit the stage. Thank goodness it's over.

**(Katniss's P.O.V.)**

"Oh Rue." I think to myself. Should Ceaser really be asking that question? After Thresh, it's me. I nervously walk up, my dress flowing behind me. Ceaser and I talk. Mainly about Prim, how I feel, and what it means to me to try to win. Even though I know I'm on camera, I want to talk about Rue. She's on my mind the whole interview. I can't help it. It's ridiculous how the Capitol takes our already not good lives, and makes them even worse. "Katniss, I've enjoyed talking to you. Have a good time while in the Capitol. Best wishes!" he says. "Good bye!" I say, and politely wave and exit the stage.

I hate being on camera. I walk to my room. I slip out of my dress and get on p.j's. I lay down in my bed and think about Rue's answer. No. This really isn't good. Now that Cato knows Rue fears him the most of all the tributes, he's bound to go after her. Maybe not. I can't afford to think about what may or may not happen to her. I have to concentrate on saving myself. I _have _to get home to Prim. I have to. With that last thought, I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disalaimer: Tis I do not own Ye Hunger Games. (I said it old fashioned!)**

**(Rue's P.O.V.)**

I'm scared. Today, I go into the games. I know I'm not going to make it, but I'll try. Maybe I can an alliance with someone. Still what chance do I have? Peacekeepers bring me into a room where it's only me, and my stylist Charlotte. "Five minutes." A voice says over a loud speaker. Tears spring into my eyes.

"Rue, here's your district token. I was told to give it to you." She says. I gasp. It's my music note keychain! "Thank you sosososo much Charlotte!" I exclaim, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're welcome kiddo." She replies. I get into my tube.

11.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

I take off running away from the cornucopia. I immediately find a tree and bury myself deep into its leaves. Later, I run back and find a loose backpack. I have an assortment things, but no sleeping bag.

======TiMe WaRp======

There she is! It's Katniss! I jump from tree to tree. Uh-oh…the careers see her, they want to kill her. I point to a tracker jacker nest. I gesture in ways that she gets the idea, _cut it and drop it on the careers._ So, she does, but she got a few stings in the process.

She falls over, unconciess, and I try to help her by putting some herbs and other things over her stings. After about 2 days she wakes up.

**I'm sorry, but I've decided to cut out Katniss's P.O.V., only because we all already know them, I want this to mainly focus on Rue's P.O.V., maybe later I will write one with Katniss's P.O.V.. Review please! XoXo-mustachegames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaiming: I have no idea why you people would think I own The Hunger Games(:**

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks. "Two days." I say. I know she won't like that but I can't lie to her. "What? Two days why didn't you wake me?" she says. "You needed the rest." I reply. "Besides, half the time you were unconscious and I couldn't wake you." I add. Slightly untrue. She could have been woken but I chose to let her sleep. "Oh." Is all she says.

I look up and I see a bird…what is it called? I forget. Maybe…right! It's a mockingjay! I smile remembering them from home. I whistle my four note tune I made at home, it always signaled the work day was over. "That's pretty" Katniss says with a smile. "Thank you." I say back. I do it again. Once again the mockingjays pick up and slowly bounce it back and forth between each other until the whole arena is filled with their beautiful noise. I look at Katniss and smile, she returns a smile. I feel so safe when I'm with her. Rather than being alone.

"We should probably get some food." She suggests. "Mmhm." I agree. While we're out, Katniss manages to shoot some birds and something else I do not know the name of. I found some berries that I used to eat back home, and an egg. We would have liked to cook our food, but that wouldn't be good. The careers would find us in a minute. So we just ate the meat uncooked.

"That was great!" I say. I can't help but smile. She smiles back, but I can tell some things are worrying her. "So is it true, are you and Peeta really…?" I ask in a way that is so weird, holding up two fingers next to each other, and raising my eyebrows up and down so she can't help but laugh. "Yes, it's true." She says still smiling and holding back laughter. I just smile but I do let out a light, airy laugh. "We should get some sleep." I suggest. "Right." She agrees. The night is freezing so I'm glad we share a sleeping bag. I snuggle closer to Katniss. Morning comes closer than I wanted.

**A/n: Sorry to my followers, my dad got cancer (I trust you guys) and I haven't had time to write(: So here's this chapter! I'm afraid this is getting close to the end. ): **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaiming: I have no idea why you people would think I own The Hunger Games(:**

Katniss and I go hunting together. Well, more so I was just following her as she hunted. She got some groosling for us. The meat is delicious. I contributed a couple of roots. They were some starchy roots I recognized as edible from home. Home, I miss my friends and family so much. I just want to go home. I finished my meat almost as soon as I got it. I lightly eye Katniss's. She smiles, "Here you go.", she says as handing me her meat. "Wow, I've never had a whole leg to myself!" I exclaim, she gives a light laugh.

I smile and eat it as fast as I ate the first leg. She looks at me curiously. "I would have thought that in 11 with all the food you grow you would have a little more to eat than us." She says. Widen my eyes. "Oh no! If you take food you get arrested. Possibly even executed!" Katniss flinches at the thought of this. " Most of the time though, you get publicly whipped." She shakes her head and sighs. "That's horrible." She states. "You get used to it." I reply. You get used to it… but you never like it. It truly is a horrible sight. Innocent, hungry people, getting beat to a pulp. I shudder thinking about it. But, it really is common. Then, I get curious. "Do you get all the coal you want?" I ask. "Nope, only what you drag on your shoes or what you buy." She replies. "Oh. We get fed a little bit extra during harvest." I tell her. "Wouldn't you have to go to school?" she asks.

"Nope." I shake my head, "During harvest everyone works from dusk to dawn. They feed us extra like I said, but only to keep us going." I say. Oh harvest, I truly will miss it. The orchards are all different, vibrant, and by far the most beautiful colors I have ever seen. I see the fields in my mind and smile to myself. Katniss and I divide the supplies equally. I only have a few things, those things being food, a water skin, a homemade slingshot, and a pair of socks. I used the socks as gloves on the cold nights. They really were useful. I can't help but feel embarrassed. "That is all I could get before I had to leave." I simply say.

"And you did just fine." She says with a smile while pulling a pair of glasses out of her bag. My eyes widen as I recognize them. "Where did you get those?" I ask. "They were in my bag. Honestly the don't do _anything._ I put them on, they don't block out the sun. They just make everything so much harder to see." She says. "Katniss, those are for the dark!", I say getting excited, "We get those when we're high up in the trees, where the torch lights don't reach." She opens her mouth in shock. "Wow." She says.

"Yeah, they killed a boy for taking these. He acted more like he was three. He wasn't any harm. But, he hid them in his pants and was killed on the spot." I say remembering the poor boy. He wasn't ever right in the head. "So I just use these in the dark and I can see?" Katniss asks. "Yep, try them when the sun goes down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaiming: I have no idea why you people would think I own The Hunger Games(:**

Katniss and I have one main goal for the time being: stay alive. She told me her mentor said that. I found it personally really funny, not good, but funny. I laughed for a long time while she just sat there smiling. It's dusk now and she's getting ready to try on her glasses. "Woah! These things are really nice!" she states excitedly. I chuckle. "Katniss, that's sorta the point, for them to work nicely." "Har-dee har har." She sarcastically says.

I poke my tongue out and she returns the gesture. Then, for no particular reason, we burst out laughing, both of us for who knows how long. "Hey, what's that?" Katniss asks, after laughing. "Oh, that's the carrers food supply and what not." I replied. Katniss's lips slowly formed into a smile. "What'r you thinking?" I ask carefully. "Well…..the carrers always in, they have sponsors, they have food, water, and everything else." I think I know where this was going. "So…?" I question.

"What if we were to get rid of it?" She questions. "We'll gather twigs, branches, leaves, and other things to kindle many different fires, right?" I nod. "You'll light the fires while I go and destroy their food supply. Then, they'll have to actually WORK in these stupid games." I smiled, liking her plan. "I like it." She smiles broadly, obviously happy and proud. "Great, we best get to sleep then. Lots of work tomorrow." She suggests. I nod and yawn in agreement. From there, we curl up into her sleeping bag and sleep for the rest of the night. I'm a little nervous, but I always should be.

I wake up first, it's pretty late, so I wake up Katniss too. "Katniss…wake up!" She shoots up like a bullet and reaches for her bow. I break into hysterics and she begins to laugh, too. Once we catch our breath, we start to get serious. "Time to start." I nod once, a stiff serious nod. We start out on our journey to collect the kindling. We put what we have in big bundles in many different areas. "How will I know you're okay?" asks Katniss. I eye a mockingjay pin on her shirt. Then I whistle the tune we used back home, and the mockingjay's pick it up. "If you're okay,whistle back, if not then…" "Alright." Katniss replies.

We go over our plan one last time. I light the fire and run to the next. Katniss blows up the food. "I'll see you at supper okay?" Katniss says while hugging me. "Yeah, you will." I say with a teary smile. And with that we go our separate ways.**(A.N. Here we stand, world apart hearts broken two, two ,two. anyone, Journey? Sorry we played a song called Separate Ways in bandxxx)**

Over these past few days, Katniss and I have grown a strong bond. We're practically sisters now. We laughed, cried, and talked with each other. This was tough knowing anything could happen. This is what I'm thinking as I'm running, setting fire to my second destination. I begin to wonder if Katniss has blown up the food. I'm running over to my fourth and second to last fire by now all of a sudden I'm trapped. I'm petrified with fear. "KATNISS!" I yell.


End file.
